The Aftermath
by dreaming-always85
Summary: No one thought anything like this would ever happen especially not to her. She laid there un conscious not moving or making a single sound. Rated T in case of future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee though I wish I did. I got some of these ideas from The Vow, which I also do not own.**

No one thought anything like this would ever happen especially not to her. She laid there un conscious not moving or making a single sound.

"Oh Finn this is all my fault I was the one who texted her, it was my text she was reading when she got hit!" Rachel said. She was so worried about her it was all she could think about.

"Rachel none of this is your fault" Finn told her "what happened was an accident and accidents are well...accidental. She will be ok I'm sure of it."

Suddenly a small groan sounds. Finn and Rachel look over to the bed. Her eyes slowly start to open "where-where am I?" she looks around the room confused. Rachel runs over to her and hugs her "oh Quinn thank goodness your ok! I was so worried about you!"

"Um... thank you?" Quinn says

"See Rach I told you she would be ok."

"Yes Finn you did I don't know what I would do without you." She smiles and walks over and kisses him.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend man-hands?!"

"Quinn what are you talking about?" Rachel asks her confused

"Quinn you and I haven't dated since last year and I broke up with you because I wanted to be with Rachel remember?"

"You're cheating on me?! How could you do this to me Finn?!"

"Quinn you were the one who cheated on me. You had sex with Puck and then got pregnant with his child. When I found out I broke up with you. Then last year we got back together but it didn't last too long because I still loved Rachel remember?"

Quinn looks at Finn and laughs. "Ok Finn, I've heard crazy stupid stuff. but THAT" she laughs "that's the most stupid thing on the planet!" she said while Finn and Rachel look at her "ok Quinn ha ha, funny joke now please stop kidding" said Rachel, getting a tad annoyed

"Listen berry, I get Finn, but to choose you over me, then his head is full of crack" Quinn told her.

Finn looked at Quinn "what do you remember?" he asked.

"What?"

"Quinn, just tell us what you remember" he said.

"I'm in cheerios, im popular, im stuck in glee club, and your my boyfriend who is cheating on me with that reindeer on crack" Quinn stated while glaring at Rachel.

Soon the doctor came in. "Ah, Quinn welcome back."

"Welcome back my ass, why the hell am I wired up like a computer!" Quinn said putting her hands up.

"Calm down, I will explain but first, calm down" said the doctor.

"How can I when I'm finding out my boyfriend is cheating on me with...with that!" She said pointing to Rachel as she ran her fingers through her hair "oh no, where's my hair, where's my long hair?!"

"Quinn, we can explain" said Rachel

"You got in an accident, car accident. You just woke up from your coma. You have been here for a couple hours, almost 24 hours. The year is 2012. and you were on your way to Rachel's wedding." The doctor explained. Quinn scoffed 'that explains her barffed up cupcake look" she muttered. Rachel was annoyed but took a deep breath

"Quinn, im sorry for you to be in this" she said. _**"you should be." **_Thought Quinn

"You will need to stay for a couple days, until you are good to go." The doctor explained to Quinn

"What?! No I want to go! Let me leave or I swear I will...I will" she didn't know what but she needs to get out of here, she hates this.

"We need to talk" the doctor said to Rachel and Finn, leaving Quinn alone.

_**"This is insane! I'm stuck in some sick world twisted dream**_ Quinn thought, _**yeah I'm stuck in a dream. that's right, I'm going to wake up, and I will be in school, with Finn by my side and with my long hair! she thought...right?"**_

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review and share!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

Finn Rachel and the doctor are outside of Quinn's room after he asked to speak to them

"What's going on?" Rachel asked "why can't she remember these things?"

"It seems she has lost some of her memory" the doctor replied

"Of the past 3 year? how is that possible?" Finn asked

"Well during the car crash she must have hit her head pretty hard we can scan her brain to see how much damage was done but it might not get us any further why don't we go back into her room and get more details on what she can remember"

They both nodded and headed back into the room

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked annoyed

"Quinn what is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked

"Well I remember it was after school and coach Sylvester wanted to see me in her office so I went there and when I got there she told me to sit down so I did and then she told me I was the new head cheerleader and I was so so happy didn't that just happen like a week ago?"

"Quinn that was almost 3 years ago" Finn said

"What are you talking about Finn? It's only been a week and you and I are happily in love" then she glared at Rachel "don't you ever think about being Finn's girlfriend because there is no way in hell that could ever happen there is no way Finn would go out with a loser like you you're not pretty at all your an ugly dwarf whose wardrobe looks like a blind 5 year old dressed her come to think of you why are you even here? its not like I like you or anything" she said matter of factly.

Rachel bit her lip "I'm going to get some coffee" she said and left the room

Finn looked at Quinn "way to go Quinn" he said disappointed and went after Rachel. When he found her in the cafeteria she was sitting at a table. He sat down next to her "hey you ok?" he asked her

She sighed "yea I guess it's just that hearing all those things come from Quinn it got to be. Normally it wouldn't because she and I are friends now but this isn't the same Quinn I was friends with. This is the Quinn who hated me sophomore year and wanted nothing more for then my life to be torture."

He kissed her "She's wrong you know" he said

"About what?" she asked confused

"You being a loser and not pretty and whatever else she said. I didn't pay attention because I was thinking about how she's wrong, about how you are beautiful and sexy and an amazing girlfriend... no wait fiancée." he smiled

She smiled "I love you Finn"

"I love you too Rach" he smiled "now come on we better get back"

"Ok let's go." She said and they headed back to the room.

When they got there the doctor was leaving her room.

"She can leave tomorrow. We just want to keep her overnight as a precaution. The best way to help her remember is just to go on with your normal lives. She will get her memory back eventually it will just take some time. You can try and talk to her about some memories but it may not help."

"Thank you doctor." Rachel said

They looked at each other before going inside again.

**The next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
